Breakups and Partys
by animegirl336
Summary: Takumi! (TakuyaxZoey). What happens when Koji breaks up with Zoey? Takuya has an idea! Worked hard on this one! Happy Odaiba Day! NOW 2 CHAPTERS!
1. The Breakup

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! So, it took me forever to come up with a good One – Shot idea. I recently finished Season 4 (Frontier) so I decided to write it on that season. After great consideration, I chose a Takuya x Zoey One – Shot. This is my first One – Shot so I'll do my best with it! Happy Odaiba Day! And yes, I know Odaiba Day and Frontier don't fit hand in hand but…whatever! It's still Digimon sooo….enjoy!**

**So this was originally a One-Shot as stated above, but has been edited to two chapter because it was ridiculously long :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything else! Don't sue me!**

16 years old Takuya Kanbara was walking through the park, his mind not focused on the setting sun or the dropping temperature. His mind was on something further. Something he could not reach. A beloved and invaluable friend **(A/N: Yes, that is from Majora's Mask!)**, that he would probably never see again. Namely?

Agunimon.

It has been four years since that fateful day that all began with a phone message. On this day four years ago, Takuya got on a Trailmon and started the biggest adventure of his lifetime. Too bad no one realized it.

He had hung out with the others on occasion, but they had their own lives to live and rarely bothered to even try anymore. This day had him missing the times when they were together – even if they didn't have a choice. This train of thought eventually led him to thinking about his beloved spirit of Fire.

Boy, he wished he still had him. When he had Agunimon, he had felt nearly invincible with his multiple upgrades; BurningGreymon (his beast spirit), Aldamon (his Fusion evolution), EmperorGreymon (his unity evolution), and Susanoomon (him and Koji after Koichi's sacrifice, eventually the others joined as well).

Now he felt so weak and helpless. Without Agunimon he felt that there was nothing that he could do to help anyone. At school when he or someone else was confronted by a bully he did not fight back, nor tell an adult. When there were fights between friends he felt like running away.

Not to mention that he was absolutely terrified of girls.

He knew that it was ridiculous. The others teased him about it whenever they actually got together. 'Oh look! The Legendary Warrior of Fire is afraid of girls!' was one that Koji – his best friend – would tell him. _Every. Time. _And there was nothing that he could do about it.

They have been together at least twice. Each year, on this day, they would have a reunion of sorts. Today's was the 2nd annual reunion of the day they went to the digital world (and defeated Lucemon so win – win). They would throw a "party" at the park and catch up. Maybe play a few games, but usually their too busy goofing around.

They do see each other sometimes, just usually not altogether. Usually, two or three of them would get together at a time instead of all six. Though this usually did not include Tommy, as he was in 7th grade and the rest were in high school, but he hung with them once in a while. And Takuya missed them a lot.

When this whole thing started they couldn't have been more different and fought very often about everything. Takuya would always get into fights with Zoey and Koji – when he was actually _with_ the group. An adventure and two years later, Koji – well they still fought, but more like siblings than like enemies. Zoey and him got along real well now. She actually _listened_ to him in the Digital World after a while. Although he doesn't really talk to her anymore.

She's always really busy. A couple of months ago her family went on a vacation back to Italy. She had to miss the get – together today. She was still in Italy.

"She's probably having so much fun in Italy that she doesn't even remember today." He said to himself quietly as he continued his stroll. He had a strange clutching felling in his chest. "And all of her old foreign Italian friends, she probably doesn't remember any of the gang." That subtle clutching feeling in his chest grew slightly. "She hasn't even called or anything!" he said, his voice starting to grow. "She probably doesn't remember…" he trailed off. The clutching feeling in his chest grew too strong suddenly. She clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. "Me." He finished when it died down a bit, only to fire up again even stronger after he said it.

It took everything he had not to yell. He just wanted to let out a yell. If only he wasn't in public. He took a quick look around the area of the park that he was currently in. No one was here. He sucked in a big breath of air and released a loud yell. He felt slightly better.

It was only then that he realized how the sky was dark and the night was cold. He figured he should start heading home before his parents get any more worried than they would already be.

* * *

"I'm home!" Takuya said when he walked through his door. He glanced at the clock.

9:45

His parents were going to murder him.

"Where on this Earth have you been, Takuya?" His dad screamed at him.

"I went for a walk." He told them plainly. That was all there was to tell them.

"What took you so long!" His mom said, firmly but not quite yelling.

"You know that you're supposed to be home before dark!" His dad yelled. He gulped. What was he supposed to say to that?

"I –err – lost track of time." He told them. It wasn't a lie.

"Next time try to get home earlier, okay sweetie?" His mom told him.

"And pay attention to the stinking sky!" His dad yelled. Takuya nodded and ran up to his room. He got off easy! Usually his parents were so tough on him. Even _after_ he turned fourteen. But tonight they didn't even ground him.

'Maybe today is my lucky day I guess.' Takuya thought, trying to distract himself from earlier thoughts. It was getting kind of late, he decided to get comfortable. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He took off his hat, goggles, and his cell and placed them on top of the drawers beside his bed. He changed into a pair of grey sweatpants. Even though it was slightly colder than during the day, it was still rather warm, so he just went without a shirt. Not that it mattered.

He picked up his cell phone and moved around in his palm. Just a phone, that's all it was. Yet he couldn't stand not having it with him for a second. He even had it in the bathroom with him when he showered and in his pocket during school. He still felt the same attachment to it that he did four years ago.

The reunion went well that day. Everybody (except Zoey) came. They ALWAYS made sure to come. Takuya once missed out on a trip to Paris that his family was going on, just so that he could stay home and see all of his best friends again. Yet somehow at these reunions they always avoid bringing up the Digital World. And when they do, the room goes silent and nobody knows what to say.

Takuya put the phone back on the dresser when his laptop started beeping. He walked over to his desk, sat down, and looked at his computer for the cause. Someone was calling him to video chat.

"Someone wants to video chat at 10pm?" Takuya questioned. He gave in and looked at the caller. He felt his stomach drop.

Zoey.

He accepted the call without thinking about it first.

"Hey Zoe." He said to her, trying to act less nervous than he really was.

"Hey Takuya!" she replied with a giant grin on her face. Her smile was always so beautiful. "How are you guys doing?"

"Good." He replied. He didn't know what else to say. He was updated on everybody's life today. But she wasn't there.

"That's great!" she said.

"How's it going up there for you?" Takuya asked her, genuinely curious about Italy.

"Good. It's really cool to see my girls again." She told him. "They're so nice." It was then that Takuya noticed that her tone was uneven. A closer look showed that her face was blotchy, her eyes were bloodshot and slightly puffy, her bottom lip was quivering, and her breathing was shaky.

She had been crying.

"What is it Zoe?" Takuya asked her.

"Nothing. Why?" she said to him. It was an obvious lie. Whatever had her upset, she didn't want Takuya to know.

"Zoey, I know that you're lying. I can see it all over your face and in your voice." Takuya told her.

"I told you I'm fine." She put on that giant Zoey grin again and giggled. The smile didn't hold the same sparkle that it always did, and the laugh was forced.

"Zoey – " Takuya tried to press on, but was interrupted.

"I told you that it was nothing. Now let's catch up – as is tradition on this day in history." She told him with another forced smile. Takuya – as worried a he was for the blonde beauty in front of him – couldn't help but smile. She hadn't forgotten about today.

She hadn't forgotten about him.

"Right." Takuya said, nodding. "The reunion went well today. Everyone was so happy to see each other."

"I bet! I miss you guys so much!" she said to him. "You guys are – and always will be – my best friends! I would hope you'd miss me!" she said with fake sass at the end.

"Koji especially. Every time that we hang out, he asks if I had heard from you and tells me to tell you that he says hi and that he misses you and blah blah blah." Takuya told her with a laugh at the end. Even though she had been dating Koji for about three and a half years, they still loved to pick fun at him. All of them did it to each other.

"Yah." She said with a smile. Her voice and smile were empty when she said it.

"You missed it Zoe!" Takuya said, trying to cheer her up. "You know how we normally don't talk about the Digital World during these meetings? Well JP almost couldn't come because he had to paint a mural for some extracurricular thing, so we decided to help him so that we could hang out." Takuya awaited a reaction, but Zoey still looked miserable so he continued, "JP said that he could make it whatever we wanted and just because today is what today is we made a giant mural of Lucemon!"

Zoey gave yet another fake smile. "Really?" She gave an empty laugh.

"Yah…although I can't take credit for it. It was all Koichi's idea. We were reluctant at first, but with some convincing and big smiles from Koji we gave." He told her. He laughed at the memory. "They both teamed up on us and quote 'Twin Tickle Tortured us'".

"Sounds great. Wish I could have been there."

"So what've you been up to? You haven't talked much."

"Not too awful much. Hanging out here with my girls, hanging with my parents, biking around. It's fun. Don't tell anyone but me and my girls and I TPed a house and egged a car! Keep it a secret okay?" She said. This was the first genuine smile she had given him all night. She even added in a wink at the end.

God, she was beautiful when she was happy. He allowed himself to enjoy ad admire her and her smile. He had not been happy when he found out that his best friend had asked out his crush, or that she had agreed. Truth be told he was heartbroken. Especially because Koji had been the only person he had told about his crush on Zoey.

He had gotten over it though. Well, the heart broken part that is. He had learned to be happy for his friend. Plus Zoey seemed happy with him. _As long as she is happy…_Takuya had always told himself. There was only one problem. He was still as in love with her as he was when he was twelve.

"Takuya?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just zoned out! It has been a looooong day!" Takuya told her.

"Yah. For more than one of us." She cryptically told him.

"Huh?"

'Oh no! She's getting upset again!' Takuya thought.

"I better get going." Zoey told him. "I'm tired. I see that you're already ready for bed."

"Uh, yah. Bye Zoe! Have fun!" Takuya told her before she hung up. He was blushing. He should have put a shirt on, but was too excited to talk to Zoey. He looked at his clock.

11:10

It was getting really late. He shut his laptop, turned off his lights and went to bed.

* * *

He was awoken to the sound of ringing. He groggily sat up and looked around for the source. He blindly made his way over to his desk. The ringing was coming from his laptop. He reluctantly opened it up. He wanted to just let it ring.

'Let's just see who it is that that is calling me at –' he looked at his clock, '- 3:30 in the morning. Not going to answer it though.' Takuya thought. He just wanted to sleep.

What he did not expect to see on that screen was Zoey's name.

He hurriedly pressed the answer button. The figure of a sixteen year old girl appeared on the screen. It took Takuya a full minute and a half to decipher the girl as Zoey. She was a wreck.

If Takuya had thought that she had looked bad earlier, he was definitely not prepared for what he saw before him. Mascara was running from her eyes down to her chin. Her face was as red as a cherry and tear stained. Her hair was knotted, frizzy, and just a plain mess. Her nose was running and she blew it into a tissue. She seemed to be under something and was working hard to keep her continuous sobs silent.

"Zoe!" Takuya yelled, not remembering how late it was. He hoped that he hadn't woke anyone up. "What happened?" he said softer.

"I can't Takuya." She said. He could barely understand her.

"Can't what? What Zoe? What happened? Are you okay? Tell me what happened."

"I'm on the plane." Zoey told him in between sobs, "I wasn't okay earlier. I lied. I lied." She sobbed.

"Plane to where? Are you on your way back here?" Takuya asked. The only response he received was a nod. "That's a start. So what can't you do? Come home?" Takuya asked. After asking it his stomach dropped.

'Why wouldn't she want to come home? Does she not want to see us…or me?'

"No…no that's not it." Zoey told him. Her voice no more than a mere wisper.

"Than what? You can tell me Zoe." Takuya practically begged.

"Koji." Was all that she replied.

'What happened between her and Koji? Did they get into a fight?'

"Koji?" he questioned her. She nodded putting a hand up to her mouth, trying to quiet her sobs. "What did the bastard do to you?" Takuya said, his voice rising with his anger.

'This must be more than just a fight!' he thought. He saw Zoey's mouth move, but no words came out, and if they did he couldn't understand them.

"What did you saw Zoe?" Takuya asked. He could only make out two words, but they were all he needed.

Jerk and dumped.

"What!" Takuya yelled. He silently chastised himself for yelling again. "When are you arriving?"

"7:30." She informed him.

"I'll be down at the airport way before then!" Takuya said.

"You don't have to do that." She told him.

"No, but I want to. Plus I have an errand to run." Takuya told her.

"At four in the morning?" she sniffed, laughing slightly.

"Yah." He said rubbing the back of his neck. He always managed to get a laugh out of her. He saw a glint of happiness in her eyes. And something else that made him go over the moon. He saw it in his own eyes too. Ever since he was twelve. Though no one else could see it.

"Well, you better get busy!" she said to him.

"Have fun under your blanket." He said, hanging up. "Love you…" he said, chuckling, after she was gone. He ran over to his closet, put on jeans and a red T-Shirt, put on his hat and goggles and grabbed his cell phone. He chose a random number (carefully avoiding Koji's).

"Hello? Who woke me up at…god damn 4:10 in the morning?" a groggy, male voice answered the phone. Takuya looked at the number before speaking.

"JP I need a favor

* * *

**A/N: So here it is! The second half of it is now chapter two cause having it all as one chapter this is 6, 593 words was kinda ridic so I fixed it!**


	2. The Party

**A/N: This is CHAPTER 2! It was originally the second half of the One-Shot but not anymore!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon O_O**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Takuya knocked at the door. It was still pretty early, so he hoped that someone would answer. To his luck, Koji's step – mom answered the door.

"Hello?" she asked groggily. She also had a worried expression on her face. But then again, why wouldn't you when someone comes to your door at five in the morning? "Takuya, is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to Koji." He said, acting as if it were a casual thing to go to someone's house to see your best friend in the early morning hours.

"I'm sorry, he's still sleeping. Try again in two or three hours." She told him. She seemed rather calm for being woken up this early.

'Well she's nice.' Takuya thought.

"No, but I NEED to talk to Koji. Like, right now." Takuya pressed on. He could not let this wait until _after_ Zoey got back. That plane was only two and a half hours away.

"It's really early Takuya and Koji won't be happy if I woke him up. Speaking of which, shouldn't you still be at home? Preferably in bed?" Koji's step – mother asked Takuya.

"That isn't a problem ma'am. I just need to – "

"No Takuya. I can't wake up Koji at –" she glanced at a clock, "Quarter after five just to talk to you." She said shaking her head. "Sorry. You should be getting home now." But before she could close the door he tried Plan B.

"It's about Zoey." He said. Koji's step – mother looked at Takuya and gestured for him to come in. She knew how close the two were. Takuya politely nodded his head and bowed before running upstairs to Koji's room. He almost barged right in, too pissed to knock, but decided against it. Controlling his anger he knocked on Koji's door.

"Mom? Is that you? What is it? It's too early to get up." He heard Koji's voice reply. Apparently no kid wanted to get up early – even one such as Koji.

"Hmmm?" he heard another voice groan, but too quietly for him to distinguish who the voice belonged to.

'Great. He had a sleepover. Now I'll have an audience.' Takuya smirked. He heard a cell phone ring from inside the room. 'That must be JP right there, calling mystery kid number one.'

"Hello?" the voice answered. This time Takuya could make out the voice as Koichi's.

'Should have guessed that one.' Takuya thought in hindsight.

"Really? Okay! Just let me tell…AAAH! Why not? Oh…I see…okay…bye." Koichi said into the phone. "I gotta go Koji. My, uh, mom just called. See ya!" Takuya heard him say as he opened the door. "Woah! Takuya you startled me! Why are you here at 5:30 in the morning?" Koichi asked him.

"I need to have a little _talk_ with Koji." Takuya said putting an extra emphasis on the word talk, knowing that Koichi just got JP's phone call.

"Okay, I get it." Koichi said with a worried tone in his voice. He was obviously worried for his brother's safety.

'Which he should very well be.' Takuya thought, clenching his fists. Koichi smiled, waved, then ran downstairs to tell Koji's step – mother where he was going.

"Takuya? What's going on?" Koji said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Koichi just acted really weird."

"I know. I've been out here the whole time." He informed Koji.

"Was it you who knocked at the door?" Koji asked his eyes wide with anger.

"Yes. Now go. In. The. Room." Takuya said pointing inside Koji's bedroom.

"You can't order me around anymore! This isn't some Digimon battle!" Koji yelled. He was obviously grumpy and angry if he was bringing up the Digital World. Takuya shoved Koji into his room, walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"You're right, this isn't the Digital World. But the fact remains that people can get hurt, even in everyday actions!" Takuya yelled right back. Koji looked at him confused.

"What are you accusing me of?" Koji said getting the assumption that Takuya was trying to accuse him of something. But instead of directly telling him, Takuya went on.

"You are a horrible person! You didn't see it! You weren't the one woken up at 3:30! How could you do something like this?" Takuya asked him angrily. Koji noticed the change in his personality immediately. In front of him was the old Takuya. The one they all came to know and love.

"What? What did I do? Isn't it more likely that _you_ would do something?" Koji asked. He was going more for teasing him rather than being mean, but Takuya obviously wasn't in the mood.

"How could you make jokes at a time like this? You are heartless so you took someone else's heart and beat the living shit out of it!" Takuya yelled at him. Koji knew that whatever he had done wrong, it must have been bad because Takuya had become the non-confrontational type, and yet here he was at Koji's house, yelling and swearing at him.

"Can you please explain to me what –" Koji began.

"What you did?" Takuya finished. "What you did?" he repeated, obviously shocked.

'Is Koji really that dense and heartless?' Takuya thought.

"What you did was break her!" At that Koji's face went just as shocked as Takuya's had been not five seconds ago.

"You mean…Zoe." He said her name in a wisper.

"Yah. Her. Remember her? The girl who trusted you? Remember?" Takuya yelled at him.

"Is she that bad?" Koji said with obvious concern.

"What do you care you heartless bastard! You're the one who broke her heart!" Takuya said, punching Koji square in the nose. Koji's hand flew up to his nose in pain. Takuya hadn't thrown a punch – or participated in a fight – in a long time. He had always felt so helpless. But after seeing Zoey in the state that she was in, Takuya couldn't hold back. He wasn't the one who was helpless in this situation. That would be Zoey.

"Dude! I think you broke my nose!" Koji yelled at him, throwing his fist blindly. Takuya easily avoided it.

"I have places to be Koj." He told him, "You had better see a hospital for that." Takuya said. Satisfied he marched downstairs and out of Koji's house. He had preparations to get ready then an airport to get to.

* * *

Takuya ran into the airport just in time to see the plane land.

"There you are Takky!" JP said, obviously less angry than he had been when Takuya woke him up.

"We thought you wouldn't make it." The youngest member of the group said.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm the one who set this up. With some help from JP of course." He told them motioning towards JP.

"Thank you. Thank you." JP said bowing, causing them all to erupt into giggles.

"Any sign of Zoe yet?" Takuya asked Koichi after they were all done laughing.

"Not yet…I spoke too soon! Here she comes!" Koichi told them. Zoey saw them from across the room and ran over to them. Takuya looked at her.

'She cleans up well.' Takuya thought. 'If you hadn't seen her over the computer screen, you never would have known that she was upset.

"You guys are amazing!" she said. She took a quick inventory of the group. She sighed with relief. No one seemed to notice but Takuya. She was obviously relieved that Koji hadn't shown up.

"It was all Takuya's idea!" Tommy told her.

"It was huh?" She said with her normal smirk. The one that always gave him butterflies, but also struck fear into his heart. She walked over to him, suitcase left next to Tommy. "Well then, thanks Takuya. For _everything_." She added a subtle emphasis on everything. Takuya picked up the hint.

"No problem Zoe. It was kinda fun. And a total change of pace from how I've been." He said. The only one to react to that was Koichi. He had gotten the call from his mom a half hour ago. Koji went to the hospital and had a broken nose. And he knew who he got it from. "Now it's time to have Shibuya Day part 2!" Takuya yelled. Zoey grabbed her luggage. Takuya grabbed her hand and started running. Both were blushing greatly.

Everyone except for Takuya and Zoe knew that they had a crush on each other. They were just as surprised as Takuya when Koji asked Zoey out – and even more surprised when she said yes.

All five of them ran to the park, where Takuya had spent the last hour (after buying supplies and running all over good god's creation) setting things up. There were streamers in the trees, a giant cake, a huge banner reading "Welcome Back Zoe!", and a heap full of presents. One would assume this was a birthday party.

"Oh. My. God." Zoey said putting a hand over her mouth. She was tearing up. "You guys…"

"We don't deserve any credit – except for our respective presents – as this was all done by Takuya." JP told her. Zoey looked over at Takuya. Through her tear filled eyes she could see him smiling and rubbing the back of his neck like the goofball he was. She giggled from behind her hand. She ran over to Takuya and enveloped him in a tight hug. Takuya was surprised and was blushing furiously, but returned the hug without hesitation.

"Thanks." He heard her whisper. Takuya responded by holding her a little tighter. Takuya looked over at the others, pleading in his eyes. Taking the hint, they went over to the playground section of the park. "It was you wasn't it?" she asked him. He knew what she meant.

"Yah. Broke his nose." He said. They let go of the embrace and sat under the shade of a big tree. All of a sudden, Takuya got the feeling of Deja vu.

"Really? Is that why Koichi seems so stressed?" Zoey inquired, still giggling.

"Yah. Other than me and now you he is the only one that knows that I broke his nose." She smiled.

"What about – " she began.

"Him being a douche? Everybody." Takuya finished for her. She laid down on the grass horizontally to him. She laid her head in his lap. Then it struck Takuya what was familiar about this. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zoey asked with a curious smirk on her face.

"Just remembering the battle with Cherubimon." He told her. Her face was puzzled.

"What was funny about it? I remember it being very stressful" she told him.

"Oh it definantly was. Maybe a little traumatizing even. But…" Takuya cut himself off, blushing.

"Yes?" now even more curious to get info out of him, Zoey pushed.

"Well when I was knocked down, I had this daydream. I was on that date that you promised and never gave by the way. It was just like this, except I was really tired so I was the one lying in your lap." He admitted. "Koji was just being chased by the others." Takuya added in for humorous purposes. It worked. Zoey laughed. Deciding to push his luck for once, he dared asked a question. "Why did you go out with Koji…if it's okay to ask." Her face grew glum.

"Oh. Well…" Zoey didn't want to admit it. Not here.

"It's just you had never shown any interest before." Takuya led her.

"That's because I didn't. There wasn't any interest at all. Never was." She admitted, then closed her eyes in shame.

"Then why did you go out with him?" Takuya asked again.

"Because…" Zoey tried.

"Come on! You can tell me! We're friends!" Takuya said with his giant goofball smile. Zoey couldn't stand that smile. I gave her that feeling all over again. She had to tell him. It was now or never.

"It's a long story. So, when we first went to the Digital World I wasn't very fond with the idea of being stuck with any of you – except Tommy."

"I noticed. You hated my guts. We fought everyday." Takuya remembered.

"Yah. But I eventually did warm up to you guys."

"Just like Koji. He hated me even more than you did." Takuya said, laughing at the memory. As mad as he was with Koji, he still was Takuya's best friend and Takuya was worried about the broken nose that he gave Koji.

"I noticed. He kept running off. But anyways, back to my story. In the Digital World you were so confident and courageous – even if you were irrational at times. Not to mention you were a major goofball." She said. All of these compliments that she was giving him made him blush.

She giggled at the blushing boy looking down at her. "And in the library in Ophanimon's castle…" she trailed off and continued again. "But after we defeated Lucemon, you became an entirely different person. You were quiet, kept to yourself a lot, never fought back, and was a coward! You couldn't even talk to girls anymore!" Zoey said, bringing up one of Takuya's less than admirable traits.

"Why'd you go from complimenting me to –"

"Let me finish." She cut him off. He reluctantly went quiet. "When we were in the Digital World…I thought that I had developed a crush on you." She told him. She was majorly blushing, and a quick glance at Takuya told her that so was he.

Takuya was over the moon yet again. He saw that same look in her eyes. The one that he saw in his own.

"But afterwards…with your sudden change I thought that it was just the excitement of the Digital World that got to me." She told him.

Takuya's mood immediately dropped. He felt like he was the one who had gotten punched in the face.

"So when Koji asked me out I jumped at the chance." She admitted. Tears started forming in her eyes again. These weren't out of joy though. "I hoped it would make me forget about how I felt about you in the Digital World." She said. She sat up and cried into her knees. "It worked. And when he dumped me…reality hit me so hard that I could barely take it." She lifted her skirt ever so slightly to show him the cut made on her leg. It was just one, but it was all he needed to see to know that there was more to this story.

"What exactly happened in Italy Zoe?" Takuya asked, rubbing her trying to comfort her.

"Remember how I told you that we egged and TPed?"

"Yah." Takuya replied. He remembered the previous night's conversation clearly.

"That's not all. We also robbed the house. I was arrested. My parents had to pay bail. It was a lot. My dad…he had to stay behind." Zoey told him. "My mom and him got into a big fight. She blamed it all on him. They fought every night for the past month. I barely got any sleep." She continued to sob into her knees.

Takuya lifted up her chin with his index finger. "I'm so sorry Zoe. But whatever happens remember that you always have us." He told her as he pulled her into a hug. She snuggled up into the embrace.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Takuya wiped the tears from her face. "Now how about you finish that story." Takuya said smirking. Zoey couldn't help but smile and nodded.

"When I talked to you this morning. And when I got here. You were the old Takuya again. The Takuya that I had fallen in love with." She admitted. "It seemed…almost unreal. As if it was too good to be true."

"This isn't the old me." Takuya told her. She looked at him confused. He laughed at her confusion.

"Yes it is. It's how you were in the Digital World." She told him as if he hadn't already known.

"I told you this isn't the old me. Well I guess it is. Oaky how about I rephrase that. It's not _just_ the old me." He looked down at the girl curled up in his arms. "It's the real me."

"Huh?" she asked. "Then how come you have been acting so…not you the past four years?" she questioned. He was reluctant to tell her, but after her big emotional spill he felt that he had to.

"Because I'm helpless. Without Agunimon I'm nothing! I'm worthless. There's no reason to fight back. I would always lose. I'm so weak without him." This time it was Takuya's turn to tear up.

"Takuya…" she said.

"It's the same feeling I always had when in a situation I didn't know how to get out of. One of the feelings I felt in Ophanimon's castle" Zoey pulled out of the embrace, surprising Takuya.

"Takuya Kanbara! You are NOT worthless! If what I saw in the Digital World was the real you, than I love you Takuya. I always had. I just used Koji as a cover up. I was going to tell you in Ophanimon's castle, but like the goofball you are you fell asleep."

"Same." Takuya admitted. He felt so happy at that very moment. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Over at the playground the others – naturally – were spying on them.

"Finally." JP said when they saw the kiss. "I thought that we'd have to get them together."

"I know." Koji said, showing up. He had a cast on his nose.

"Hey Koji!" Koichi said. "Come sit!" he gestured towards the swing next to him.

"First good part of my day." Koji said. He sat down with the others on the swing.

"Why did you break up with Zoey?" Tommy asked him.

"I could tell." He said, earning confused looks. "I could tell that she liked Takuya. I don't know all the detail, but I do know that she likes Takuya." Koji told them.

"Yah, look at them over there." JP pointed to the two.

"Looks like I was right. Too bad I had to sacrifice my nose." Koji told them. This made them all laugh.

"Who's going to go tell them to start the party?" Koichi asked. Almost immediately they looked at Tommy.

"Why me?" Tommy asked.

"Because you're the youngest." JP said shrugging. Tommy growled slightly but put on a smile and headed over to them.

"Hey guys." Tommy said, interrupted their make out session. Takuya and Zoey looked up at the youngest member of the group, both thoroughly embarrassed. "We should probably get started." Tommy said, hating this.

"Right." Takuya said. "I didn't plan all of this for nothing! Tell the other's that we'll be right there." Tommy nodded and ran back.

"Well that was only slightly embarrassing." Zoey said sarcastically.

"Hey, it could have been worse." Takuya told her. "At least it was Tommy!"

"You're always such the optimist." She told him, playfully punching him in the arm.

"But you love me for it." Takuya teased.

"You're a jerk." She insulted him, but she said it with a smile. "Let's go." Takuya nodded and ran over to the group. They were surprised to see Koji there, but Takuya wasn't that angry anymore.

"It's okay Koj." He told him.

"Say that to my nose." Koji told him.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"No problem Takuya. It'll heal."

They began the party. They caught up. Zoey told them about Italy (excluding the depressing part). Then they ate the cake.

"Great choice Takky." JP told him.

"Looks delish!" Tommy said, sticking his finger in the heap of frosting on it.

"You're welcome." He said laughing. They dug in like pigs. Just grabbing handfuls. Then the cake started flying.

They got started in an all-out cake war.

After they ran out of ammo, they decided to open Zoey's welcome back presents. About 3 presents in, Takuya had a ringing start in his pocket.

"I gotta take this. BRB guys." He told them.

"Don't be gone too long!" Zoey yelled to him. She wanted to spend all the time she could with her new boyfriend and longtime crush.

Takuya ran over to a tree and took out his cell phone. To his surprise it stopped ringing when he took it out. Then a blinding light came from it. Takuya shaded his eyes. When the light faded enough so that he could open up his eyes, he saw that it wasn't a cell phone anymore. In his hand he held a D – Tector. He smiled the biggest smile he had all day.

Today really was the best day ever.

**Authors Notes: What did you think? Please review! And yes, they did call it Shibuya Day. Kind of a parady of Odaiba Day. Their version of it. Happy Odaiba Day everyone! Also I would like to add – Please don't hate me cause I had Takuya punch Koji! He was actually one of my favorite characters (although my fave from Frontier was definantly Koichi) and I have nothing against him. :D I'm not completely happy with how this turned out. I love the ending, it's just I feel other parts could have been written better than they are. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
